Das Magische Schicksal
by Onuki.Yumi
Summary: Numa época onde reis e rainhas existiam, uma batalha acontecia. Uma nobre garota e seu amigo saíram em busca da ajuda de seus antigos aliados. Mas o impensável acontece e a magia do destino comete um de seus caprichos. Uma fic sobre magia e amor. hiatus
1. Einleitung

**Disclaimer:**Naruto & cia. pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei... Mas o Itachi-kun é meeeu e isso ninguém me tasca! Mwahahaha! =P

**Disclaimer²:** Já os personagens que eu criei, esses sim são puramente meus e da minha imaginação maluca e excêntrica! 8D

**Disclaimer³:** E os deuses nórdicos... Bom... Saber dessa parte aí já não é comigo! ;)

**P.S.:**Minhas falações e explicações sobre a fic lá no fim do capítulo! =D

~~/~~

**Einleitung (Prelúdio)**

Era uma noite aparentemente calma. O céu, que havia escurecido há tempos, já possuía seus tão conhecidos pontos prateados. Os animais já haviam se recolhido para suas tocas, e os que possuíam hábitos noturnos, perambulavam por aí em busca de sua presa. Tudo estava lindo, calmo e em seu perfeito lugar como numa cena capturada por um pintor no veludo negro.

Enquanto isso, num lugar afastado de toda beleza, duas pessoas encontravam-se desacordadas em um casebre envolto pela escuridão. O lugar era fétido, escuro, e assim como seu odor dizia, era um lugar sujo.

Uma das pessoas acordava. A pessoa permaneceu parada e com os olhos abertos por um tempo para se acostumar com a escuridão.

Perscrutou a área com os olhos. Quando seus olhos encontraram a porta, nada podia ser visto pelas pequenas barras de metal que fechavam um pequeno retângulo na porta. Ficou feliz, pois não havia nem fumaça do que deveria ali estar.

Ao olhar para o lado, viu um relevo mais escuro. Encontrou a outra pessoa ao seu lado. Preocupando-se com o fato de que poderia ser ouvida por alguém, apenas sacudia a tal existência. Mas, conforme as sacudidas não faziam efeito, começou a sussurrar no ouvido da pessoa.

– Hey! Hey! Acorda! Por favor, acorda! Mano, acorda! – em resposta, apenas recebia gemidos.

Assim continuou durante vários minutos, até que no limite de seu estresse, sussurrou um pouco mais alto no ouvido do ser humano dorminhoco.

– Maninho, eu vou me casar e não vou te chamar! – agindo rápido e identificando os próximos movimentos de seu "mano", tapou a boca da pessoa que arregalou os olhos e começou a se debater em baixo dela com força. – Calma! É só mentirinha! Acalme-se, Loirinho! – conforme os segundos passavam, ele acalmava-se e as mãos iam sendo retiradas de sua boca.

– Quase que você me mata'ttebayo! Achei que você não fosse me chamar mesmo, mana! Não faça isso novamente! – choramingou baixinho.

– Não sei por que ligas! Sabes que pra isso acontecer, ainda irá demorar muito tempo! – disse ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Justamente por isso! – disse ele, fazendo menção de levantar a voz, mas ao receber um olhar reprovador, voltou ao antigo estado de sussurros. – O dia em que você se casar vai ser um feito histórico para nós e eu _preciso _estar lá pra ver! Não perderei este dia sagrado por _nada_!

– Tudo bem! Já entendi que queres ver meu fim de liberdade! Mas aqui não é a hora nem o lugar para discutirmos isso. Olhe. – disse ela, apontando para a porta que os trancava.

Ele seguiu sua mão com o olhar.

– Não há guardas. Temos que sair daqui, enquanto ainda estamos sóbrios.

– Mas como... Você não está pensando em... – vendo o olhar maroto dela, protestou: – Não, não e não, Tenten! Vai se matar assim! Você não está em condições. _Nós_ não estamos em condições. E também...

– Ah, vamos, Naruto! – interrompeu-o. – Deixe de ser tão chato. Se me ajudares, conseguiremos sair daqui. Só precisamos abrir aquela porta e fechá-la do mesmo jeito!

Ele analisou um pouco a situação.

– Tudo bem, mas não me reprima! A última vez que fizeste isso, eu quase morri com a dor de cabeça insuportável que me causou!

Ele procurou fundo em sua mente a porta que lhe impedia de usar seus poderes normalmente, e ao liberá-la, entrou na mente de sua "mana".

Juntou seus poderes ao dela, conectando-os como uma só entidade fossem.

– Öffnen die Tür in Schweigen! – disseram em uníssono. Assim que a porta se abriu, eles saíram e ordenaram rapidamente: – Zumachen die Tür in Schweigen! – e do mesmo modo silencioso com o qual se abriu, a porta se fechou.

Saíram de lá correndo o mais rápido que podiam. Quem os olhasse de longe achariam que eram belos humanos normais. A não ser, claro, pelo fato da rapidez sobre-humana com o qual corriam.

Quando estavam longe o suficiente, ela achou que estivessem seguros.

Naruto sentindo uma presença estranha perto deles, olhou para trás com receio. O que fez ele gritar em pensamentos para Tenten, que corria sem se preocupar:

_Soldados!_

_Mas como...? Não havia ninguém quando saímos de lá!_, disse Tenten, que parou alarmada.

_A menos que..._

_Magos!_, disse ela,_ Droga! Como não fui pensar nisso? Fiquei feliz porque não havia ninguém a vista para nos vigiar que esqueci que aquele... ser repugnante deveria estar nos observando por meio de seus magos e sua cristalomancia! Agora seus magos mandaram os soldados atrás de nós. Como fui tola!_

_Deixa... Não podemos mais evitar. Foi erro meu também. Só precisamos nos concentrar em achar um modo de fugirmos. Afinal, ainda estamos nas terras imperiais inimigas. _

Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes.

_Eu tenho uma idéia, mas... Você provavelmente irá contra mim._

Ele, rapidamente reconhecendo as idéias da companheira, ralhou.

_Não! Aquilo não! Sabes muito bem porque eu abomino esta técnica!_

_Não dá mais pra fugir. Soldados conseguiram nos seguiram até aqui. Agora, Loirinho, eu preciso mesmo usar minhas forças e você as suas. Sei que você não gosta, mas é preciso. A gente levará no máximo algumas horas para ficarmos longe o suficiente desse lugar repugnante, mas antes disso precisamos manter esses bárbaros longe o suficiente de nós. Precisamos sair o mais rápido possível daqui. Cumprir as missões que nos foram ordenadas. Por favor!_

Ele lançou olhares indignados para a parceira. Ela ficou apreensiva com a resposta, pois não conseguiria usar tal técnica sozinha, em suas atuais condições.

_Tudo bem_,disse ele, _entendo suas preocupações. Argh! Vamos logo nos concentrar em sair daqui, antes que eu mude de idéia. É a nossa vida e a de nosso povo que corre perigo. Faço isso somente pelo nosso povo, nossos amigos._

Ela esboçou um sorriso._ Sim, por eles._

Então, juntamente, disseram o feitiço que sempre odiaram ter que usar.

Sem ficarem pra ver os acontecimentos seguintes, correram usando todas as suas forças restantes, porém atentos a cada movimento ao seu redor.

~/~

~/~

Fizeram uma caminhada sem parar por dias. Estavam correndo rápido, porém com cuidado sobre um desfiladeiro de mais de 10 metros. No alvorecer, o trecho que se via por onde andavam era uma parte seca, onde parecia que não chovia fazia tempos. Ainda assim, a paisagem nos céus era de um alaranjado arrebatador.

Conforme as horas se passaram, o dia chegava ao seu auge. Os dois estavam num lugar onde a paisagem abaixo deles mudava drasticamente, transformando-se numa grande floresta escura onde antes havia somente o seco. Naruto rapidamente a reconheceu.

– É ela. A floresta que nos deram como referência! Estamos perto!

– Bem, perto não é bem a palavra, ainda faltam dias de viagem, mas... – ela abaixou o olhar – Fico feliz sobre isso sabe... É nossa sentença de vitória! Se aceitarem nos ajudar...! Loirinho, também fico feliz que você esteja bem.

– Ah, que isso mana. Sabe que não vou te deixar só, dattebayo! – disse abrindo um sorriso que lhe parecia maior que a cara.

Andaram mais um pouco, quando a menina sentiu-se tonta e vacilou.

– Cuidado! – disse o loiro segurando a menina. – Esse lugar é perigoso.

– Ora, mas que rapaz chato! Eu só estou cansada. Estou a sei lá quantos dias sem comer, usei aquela magia e desde então não paro de andar! Não sou de ferro né? – resmungou ela.

– Se é isso, vamos parar agora! Aí você descansa e come alguma coisa...

– Não! – interrompeu-o – Nem morta que vou parar agora, tão perto de onde queria estar! Deve ser só insolação. Afinal, estamos em pleno meio-dia.

– Mas... – foi interrompido novamente.

– Já disse que não! Vamos continuar andando! – disse ela, com ar autoritário.

– Tudo bem então.

Naruto, que nada podia fazer por ela contra sua vontade, continuou a andar.

Caminharam por entre a trilha por mais algum tempo, até que Tenten sentiu-se zonza novamente. Ao enxergar tudo rodando a sua volta, não viu onde estava pisando e tropeçou numa das muitas pedras soltas do desfiladeiro, assim caindo.

Rapidamente ela conseguiu segurar-se em uma brecha entre as pedras.

– Naruto, ajude-me! – gritou ela.

– Tenten! – gritou ele abismado com a cena que via diante de si. Abaixou-se e estendeu a mão. – Segure-se! Vou tentar puxá-la.

Ela acatou ao pedido dele e segurou firme em sua mão. Ele a puxou pra si e estava quase conseguindo quando tudo aconteceu.

Foi tudo muito rápido e então tudo o que se via era que lá estava Naruto caindo desfiladeiro abaixo junto com sua amiga. Ele havia se apoiado numa pedra que se soltou.

– Naruto! – gritou Tenten.

Ela sentiu como se a vida estivesse se esvaindo de si conforme o chão chegava cada vez mais perto.

– Nós vamos morrer? É isso? – disse ela chorando com medo enquanto caíam.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, mana. – sussurrou e agarrou-se mais forte a mão dela.

Então tudo o que se podia ouvir era um baque surdo.

E eles viram somente a escuridão diante de si.

* * *

**Diktionär (Dicionário)**

Antes de tudo, digo primeiro que não sou grande conhecedora da língua alemã. Então fiz o meu melhor ao pesquisar e espero de coração que, se alguém souber alemão e estiver errado, me avisem e concertarei na hora. Na maioria das vezes usarei apenas pequenas palavras para não me confundir tanto, e só às vezes vou usar frases completas como essa. =)

_**Öffnen die Tür in Schweigen! =**_ Abra a porta em silêncio!

_**Zumachen die Tür in Schweigen! **_Feche a porta em silêncio!

* * *

**Hello, pessoas! :]**

**Aqui estou eu com minha segunda fic. Bom, em tese essa é a segunda que escrevo, mas a primeira que posto! 8D**

**Resolvi postar essa fic graças a incentivos e a ajuda de amigas! Eu tava meio indecisa sobre essa história, sabe? e_e**

**Agora pergunta: "Porque postar assim tão perto das aulas e enquanto você está com outra em progresso?" Pois é. Eu também acho maluquice mas se eu não escrevesse agora a idéia desaparecia e aí já era! XD**

**Bom, espero que gostem desse prólogo! =]**

**Cá entre nós eu não achei lá essas coisas não, mas... =/**

**Ah, e explicando um pouquinho sobre a fic: ela vai se passar na época em que a Mitologia Nórdica ainda era muito consagrada entre os alemães/nórdicos daquela época. Os elfos foram excentricidades que saíram da minha cabeça e resolvi colocar os personagens que se encaixam muito bem nesse papel. E também, muitas das minhas idéias saíram de histórias como **_**Eragon, O Senhor dos Anéis, As Crônicas de Nárnia, A bússola de Ouro,**_** e etc. Então... Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência... Ou talvez seja. Tirem suas próprias conclusões quanto a isso. ;)**

**Anyway, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas, elogios, etc e tal: mandem reviews! Sabe, isso ajuda na auto-estima de uma escritora! ^^**

**BeejO =3**

**O n u k i . Y u m i**


	2. Erinnerungen

**Disclaimer: **Naruto & Cia. pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei... Mas o Itachi-kun é meeeu e isso ninguém me tasca! Mwahahaha! =P

**Disclaimer²:** Já os personagens que eu criei... esses sim são puramente meus e da minha imaginação maluca e excêntrica! 8D

**Disclaimer³:** E os deuses nórdicos... Bom... Saber dessa parte aí já não é comigo! ;)

**P.S.: **Minhas falações e explicações sobre a fic lá no fim do capítulo! =D

**P.S.²:** Palavras desconhecidas ou frases em outras línguas, no dicionário lá no final! :)

~~/~~

**Erinnerungen (Memórias)**

No auge do dia, o céu se encontrava com o mais puro e límpido azul existente. Não havia se quer uma nuvem no céu, dando espaço para que a estrela Sol reinasse e brilhasse com toda a majestade lhe concedida pelos deuses.

Ao lado de um alto desfiladeiro, um belo homem caminhava. Usava um traje, como uma túnica, de cor amarronzada, presa por um pano de tom ainda marrom, porém mais escuro. Seus cabelos negros chegavam-lhe até os ombros e possuíam um brilho em um tom profundo de roxo, que entravam em contraste com a pele demasiadamente branca. Seus olhos eram de um tom perolado, como se fossem uma pequena réplica da lua. Seu nariz era fino e um pouco arrebitado. Suas feições o assemelhavam a uma pessoa no auge de sua mocidade. Se mulheres o vissem, cairiam aos seus pés por obra de sua beleza.

– Que belo dia! Há tempos não vejo um céu tão claro como este! – disse, com a atenção direcionada ao céu.

Andava rápido para um humano comum, e conforme o fazia, viu a drástica transformação de paisagem seca por uma bela paisagem de uma floresta.

_Finalmente estou perto_, pensou ele. _Após dias de viagem, finalmente vou retornar ao meu lar! Será que..._, um grito de ajuda interrompeu seus devaneios.

– Naruto, ajude-me! – ele ouviu o grito de uma mulher.

_O que está acontecendo?_

Procurou na área, com os olhos, a pessoa que havia pedido por ajuda. Enxergou, um pouco mais a frente e acima de si, duas pessoas se segurando.

O homem então se assustou quando viu que a pessoa que segurava havia poucos segundos, estava agora caindo junto com a que antes era segurada.

_E agora? Não posso deixar esses humanos morrerem! Mas não há nada que posso fazer! Tenho muito pouco tempo para cantar para essa rocha..._

Então um lampejo de idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Sabia que o baque ainda seria forte, por ocorrência da altura da queda, porém achou mais correto do que deixá-los morrer.

– Luft! Verwandeln selbst! – sussurrou, dizendo o nome verdadeiro do ar.

O ar rapidamente transformou-se em algo como uma placa sólida esbranquiçada, que parecia ser segurada por uma força invisível. Segundos depois, lá caíram as duas pessoas que o belo homem salvara. Prevendo o que iria acontecer, rapidamente sussurrou outra vez.

– Halten! – e então a placa de ar estilhaçou-se do ponto alto em que havia se fixado, e, antes de chegarem ao chão, os estilhaços voltavam a ser parte do vento.

A placa havia diminuído a velocidade das duas pessoas, fazendo assim com que o feitiço agora lançado pelo homem os alcançasse e ele pudesse descê-los até o chão com calma.

Assim que os posicionou no chão cuidadosamente, liberou seu feitiço e arfou. Ficara cansado, pois o primeiro feitiço era difícil e assim exigira muito de si mesmo.

Caminhou até perto das duas pessoas e viu que nem mesmo seu feitiço havia lhes poupado de cortes e machucados. Examinou os dois com muito cuidado e preocupou-se ao ver que as duas pessoas estavam com ferimentos na cabeça.

Examinou-os mais um tempo e ficou feliz ao constatar que não possuíam mais ferimentos graves fora aquele; apenas cortes superficiais e arranhões.

Ele pôs a mão sobre a cabeça da garota e disse:

– Heilen!

A ferida dela foi como que voltando no tempo, fazendo com que o ferimento externo desaparecesse. Repetiu o procedimento com os machucados menores. Depois seguiu para o garoto loiro e novamente disse as palavras de cura, posteriormente refazendo o mesmo ato com os outros ferimentos.

Ao acabar, jogou-se no chão cansado. Apoiou-se na grande parede de pedra e olhou para a incomensurável vastidão do céu. Admirou o infinito azul, que agora tomava fortes tonalidades de laranja, indicando que em breve o quente Sol daria espaço para a fria Lua reinar.

– Pude perceber que irei me atrasar mais do que esperava... – Esboçou um sorriso. – Pelo menos estão vivos, e isso é um peso a menos em minha consciência.

Então ele olhou para os dois que estavam caídos a sua frente.

_Mais parece que estão dormindo... E não que caíram de uma altura tão grande, _pensou.

Seus olhos pairaram sobre os dois. Olhou primeiro o garoto.

Ele possuía rebeldes e curtos cabelos loiros. Sua roupa era composta de uma calça de couro negro. Sua camisa era de linho branco puro, com mangas compridas, que ficava jogada por cima de suas calças. Por cima de sua camisa, ele usava um colete que mais aparentava ser feito couro negro. Por cima da calça e da camisa, pendia uma bainha presa em sua cintura, onde podia ver-se o cabo de uma bela espada Montante prateada com um rubi cravejado em seu pomo.

_Um belo homem_ _para um humano, porém este não é exatamente meu tipo_, pensou fazendo uma careta.

Depois, olhou para a garota, analisando-a.

Os cabelos castanhos presos em um penteado que havia se desfeito na queda, mas que ainda guardavam um pouco da aparência presa do que deveriam ter sido dois coques. A pele de cor mais bronzeada, tão diferente da dele que era branca como a neve. A roupa negra de couro, que se assemelhava a de uma guerreira. A calça de couro possuía somente uma pequena adaga de ferro presa a ela. A blusa não parecia a ele mais do que uma blusa branca de linho de mangas curtas com ombros aparentes. Por cima, havia um corset de couro negro com detalhes prateados. Ela estava deitada por cima do que parecia lhe ser um arco e uma aljava com flechas, todas feitas em madeira negra.

_Absolutamente linda,_ foram as palavras que achou corretas para descrevê-la naquela hora, mesmo estando ela suja e com sangue a sua volta, assim como seu amigo loiro.

– E então, bela guerreira adormecida, o que devo fazer a ti e seu amigo? Não poderei deixá-los em um vilarejo, pois o mais próximo fica muito a sul daqui... Como tu irás me ajudar nessas condições depois de ter eu ajudado a ti? – falou com a garota desacordada.

Um lampejo de idéia passou por sua face. Estudou um pouco o que pensara.

_É arriscado, mas vou tentar isso. Se o velho Vrael vir o que farei, irá me assassinar! Ah se irá!_, pensou ele, rindo consigo mesmo numa piada que apenas ele entendia.

E assim caminhou para um mundo de fantasias, rindo de sua própria idéia e pensando na "bela adormecida".

~/~

~/~

No dia seguinte, ele despertou assim que a manhã alcançou sua primeira hora.

Executando a idéia que antes tivera, colocou a menina guerreira em suas costas, apoiando-a com sua mão esquerda. Depois segurou o garoto e carregou-o com sua mão direita, mostrando assim que era muito mais forte do que a aparência deixava transparecer.

Assim que teve certeza que estariam seguros e ele agüentaria carregar aos dois, pôs-se a correr o mais rápido que poderia, a caminho do que ele chamava de seu lar.

~/~

~/~

Ele caminhou por quatro dias e só parava para descansar à noite, quando já se encontrava cansado.

Quando encontrou o lago Schmerz soube que estava perto. O lago Schmerz possuía a água mais límpida e transparente jamais vista, como se emanasse algo mágico. O homem então, ao vê-lo, lembrou-se de uma antiga lenda contada pelos anciãos de sua terra.

_O casal que ficar até a hora do beijar do Sol no horizonte às margens daquele lago passará por muitas dificuldades antes de conseguirem ficar juntos_ _eternamente... Isso se conseguirem ficar junto algum dia de suas vidas. O lago não possui tal nome à toa_, dissera o velho Vrael a ele. O lago era, então, considerado uma maldição por muitas das mulheres que ele conhecia.

Ele então riu das chamadas por ele de "besteiras" de seu povo.

_Inacreditável!,_ pensou ele, _Como um lindo lago desses pode trazer mal a alguém? Algum dia irei trazer minha escolhida para vermos o pôr do sol frente a ele. E iremos ver se isso é verdade. Humpf! Provavelmente é só uma invenção dos anciãos para confundir as pessoas,_ pensou, continuando a correr.

~/~

~/~

Passadas algumas horas, ele entrou na densa floresta e caminhou até se encontrar em frente a uma grande muralha de árvores que parecia impenetrável porque não havia brechas para se passar por entre elas. Ás árvores eram gigantes, como se tivessem centenas de anos, e no centro delas se encontrava um grande arco de madeira, escondido entre altas árvores. O arco era de uma madeira grossa retorcida, como se houvesse sido divida em dois e trançada, e com folhas verdes pendentes que lhe serviam como ornamento. Olhando sem prestar muita atenção, o arco estava tão bem camuflado que parecia somente uma parte das árvores.

Uma pessoa pulou do alto da copa de uma das grandes árvores como um felino, aterrissando no solo perfeitamente. Era um homem alto e forte. Tinha o rosto fino, com sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Não aparentava ter mais de vinte anos. Seus cabelos eram negros, lhe batendo nos ombros. Seus olhos eram de um perolado profundo.

– Eu, Lisir Hyuuga, fui destinado por Sua Majestade a comandar este posto de guardião. Como vigia das terras de Wynaëra, peço-te então que se identifique!

– Chamo-me Vanir Hyuuga, filho de Vrael Hyuuga. – disse ele.

– E quem seriam estas pessoas que carregas?

– Viajantes que salvei quando estavam à beira da morte, guardião.

O guardião relaxou e deixou transparecer uma feição amistosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

– Vanir, Vanir... Como irás esconder estas pessoas de nosso povo? Eles são _humanos_.

– Oras, Lisir, não pretendo escondê-los!

O outro arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Irás fazer o que, então?

– Simples, meu amigo! Vou pedir aos curandeiros que cuidem deles por um tempo, até que fiquem conscientes e eu possa levá-los até Sua Majestade. E aí sim, vou ver onde minha história levará.

– E achas mesmo que irão aceitar a oferta de um louco como ti?

– Isso, amigo, eles decidirão. Mas afirmo-te: meu poder de persuasão é maior do que possa lhe parecer.

Soltando um suspiro, o guardião se pronunciou.

– Faças o que tu bem quiseres Vanir. Podes entrar. – virou-se para o grande arco: – Öffnen!– disse o guardião abrindo o portal mágico localizado entre o arco para impedir a passagem de intrusos.

O arco então mostrou uma bela cidade, que antes não havia ali, revelando que ali se escondia uma magia de proteção e ocultamento.

Vendo o amigo entrar correndo por entre a cidade, Lisir sussurrou:

– Algo me diz que isto não irá prestar – maneou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

~/~

~/~

Vanir adentrou uma linda cidade. Essa possuía belos tons verdes e marrons por toda sua extensão. Por onde passava, podia se ver as árvores que, estranhamente, possuíam portas com desenhos rústicos entalhados com perfeição nos mais mínimos detalhes. Era como se as casas fossem as próprias árvores. Os habitantes em sua maioria usavam túnicas de cores claras e os mais excêntricos usavam túnicas de cores fortes que esvoaçavam ao menor toque do vento. Túnicas essas que eram tão belas quanto cada um de seus donos. Aquela parecia ser a cidade do belo.

_Sinto saudades daqui. Meu lar. Finalmente estou de volta_, pensou Vanir.

Ele foi atrás da moradia dos anciões.

Percorreu a beira de um riacho que cortava a cidade. Chegou à frente de uma bela casa que possuía um de seus lados cercados pelo riacho. Assim como as outras casas, era também como que criada da árvore. Porém essa possuía mais belos detalhes do que as outras, e plantas a rodeavam, bem como trepadeiras muito bem cuidadas subiam a parede como que sorrateiras. A porta não parecia mais do que um desenho entalhado na grande árvore. Os enfeites da porta eram formados por desconexões de figuras geométricas, gerando um efeito caleidoscópio na madeira mogno. Era a casa dos Ältesten.

Vanir aproximou-se da grande porta, segurando os dois desacordados, e clamou:

– Anciões, eu, Vanir Hyuuga, filho de Vrael Hyuuga, tenho um pedido a fazer aos sábios de minha Terra. Peço a vocês que, em nome de nossos antepassados, escutem meu pedido e o analisem com calma.

Ao quinto segundo passado após a voz de Vanir se calar e propagar-se, uma voz ressoou em resposta.

– Os anciãos aceitam ouvir teu pedido. Porém, não te prometem que irão aceitar de bom grado o que disseres. Estás de acordo?

– Sim, eu estou.

A porta abriu-se, provocando um longo rangido.

– Aproxime-se.

Vanir adentrou o lugar.

Por dentro, a casa era toda feita de madeira mogno. Os móveis eram totalmente entalhados em madeira e alguns possuíam vidros para proteger seu conteúdo, outros possuíam uma esmeralda empregada na madeira. Plantas enfeitavam os móveis; trepadeiras esgueiravam-se no corrimão de uma escada. O ambiente era iluminado por lanternas sem chamas. Tudo era perfeito, como se criado pela mão da própria natureza fosse.

Ele deu mais três passos adentrando a casa, porém, antes que pudesse dar o quarto passo, um ancião surgiu no beiral da escada. Vestia uma longa túnica branca, que era costurada por fios de ouro. Ele possuía longos cabelos brancos e o rosto um pouco enrugado por culpa da idade, porém, mesmo com toda a velhice que lhe caía, não perdia toda a beleza que possuíra um dia. Então, olhando para as mãos de Vanir, se pronunciou.

– Por que trouxeste humanos para cá, no nosso meio?

– Eles estavam à beira da morte, e eu os salvei. Era sobre eles que eu queria falar.

– O que pedirás a nós, anciãos?

– Peço-lhes que deixem que eles fiquem conosco, pelo menos até se recuperarem, e que, por favor, os tratem devidamente para que saiam do coma.

– E o que te fazes acreditar que iremos atender ao teu louco pedido, Vanir? – disse o ancião, descendo os degraus da escada.

– Nada me faz ter certeza disso, ancião Aro. – Vanir ajoelhou-se, posicionou as pessoas no chão para que não se machucassem, e ainda de joelhos, pediu – Sei que pode parecer loucura aos teus olhos, porém eu me sinto culpado por não tê-los salvado. Ouvi o pedido de socorro da mulher que jaze aqui deitada, porém demorei-me demais para salvá-la. Se eles morrerem por minha culpa, sabes que serei expulso de Wynaëra. É lei que nossa raça não mate nenhum humano. E se eles perecerem, me declararei culpado por suas mortes e sairei de minha terra para nunca mais voltar.

Nesse instante, outro ancião desceu as escadas rapidamente, porém sem fazer nenhum barulho. Ele se colocou diante de Vanir.

– Não faças isso Vanir, não saias de Wynaëra outra vez agora que finalmente retornou, bitte!

Vanir, reconhecendo a voz que há muito não ouvia, levantou a cabeça e murmurou baixo.

– Pai.

– Sim, sou eu, Vrael, seu pai. – e abraçou o filho.

Vanir sentiu uma emoção que lhe doía por dentro, e chorou.

Ele sentia saudades. Saudades de sua terra. Saudades de seu povo. Saudades de sua casa.

E sentia saudades de seu pai.

Após um tempo, Vanir secou as lágrimas e se recompôs. Seu pai olhou para ele, e então se pronunciou.

– Filho, tu sabes as conseqüências que isso trará a você, não é?

– Eu realmente não ligo para as conseqüências pai. Só peço a vocês que cuidem deles. Eu mesmo falarei com o Rei, se necessário for.

Aro e Vrael se entreolharam e subiram as escadas, sem nada falar.

~/~

~/~

Vanir esperou pacientemente por uma hora, até que Vrael e Aro descessem. Aro se pôs na frente de Vrael e disse:

– Discutimos e apresentamos nossas opiniões aos outros anciãos por uma hora. E depois de falarmos com nosso rei sobre o seu pedido, por meio da cristalomancia, ele nos deu um parecer.

Quando Aro parou, Vrael continuou.

– Nós, os anciãos e o Rei de Wynaëra, demos nosso parecer sobre seu pedido – ele olhou da mulher no chão para homem ao lado dela e depois para seu filho. Então disse: – Nós aceitamos seu pedido. Os levaremos para nossos curandeiros. Assim que eles ficarem curados, você será chamado. Se forem considerados nocivos, os retiraremos de Wynaëra o mais rápido possível e retiraremos de suas mentes tudo sobre nossa cidade e nosso povo. Porém, se não forem ameaças a nós e nos jurarem com magia que nunca contarão nossa localização a ninguém, nós os permitiremos ficar aqui até recuperarem-se.

Vanir sorriu e sentiu-se grato. Ele então fez uma longa reverência enquanto se pronunciava, agradecendo-os.

– Obrigado. Eu lhes sou grato e sempre serei. Se eles morressem, provavelmente me sentiria culpado. Poderia tê-los salvado bem mais a tempo, mas fui lento. Vocês me são de grande ajuda e apoio. Novamente lhes agradeço.

Vrael então colocou a mulher jazida no chão entre os braços, e Aro fez o mesmo com o garoto. Eles fizeram um sinal para que Vanir se fosse, enquanto subiam as escadas. Aro não parecia muito contente, mas Vanir tinha certeza de que ele e os anciãos com certeza iriam cuidar bem dos humanos. Eles agora estavam nas mãos dos velhos sábios.

Vanir se retirou do lar dos Ältesten e seguiu rumo sua antiga casa. Ele andou até chegar à frente de uma construção feita "dentro" da árvore. Era uma árvore grande, e a frente da casa élfica era bonita, mas nada que se equiparasse à beleza da casa outrora visitada.

Ele sentiu-se nostálgico.

_Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui em casa... Argh! Falando assim, até parece que sou um velho que adora viver de lembranças passadas!_

Fazendo uma careta por tal pensamento, Vanir adentrou a casa.

Estava como ele se lembrava de tê-la deixado. Os móveis eram construídos em uma madeira muito escura, de cor que lembrava o tabaco. O pequeno sofá, construído de madeira era estofado com penas cobertas por um couro estranhamente tingido de um verde-mar. Havia uma estante com portas de vidro ao lado de uma bonita janela. A estante possuía livros de vários tamanhos, todos eles com suas lindas capas de couro bem cuidadas.

Ele então se encaminhou para seu quarto, onde achou sua cama ainda feita. Seu livro preferido achava-se numa pequena mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama, onde também repousava um copo vazio. Havia também um baú de madeira alojado à frente da cama.

Vanir ficou parado, pensando em coisas que haviam acontecido no tempo em que ficara fora. E no fato de que dois _humanos_ o levaram a voltar e pedir ajuda a um povo a quem deu as costas.

Jogando os pensamentos no fundo da mente, ele dirigiu-se para um local onde fazia sua higiene. Ele surpreendeu-se ao ver que havia água em sua banheira. Pelo visto, alguém sempre passava por lá. Talvez na esperança de que ele um dia voltaria. Esperança que, talvez por fosse por ela ou talvez não, o permitiu estar vivo para um dia voltar para casa.

_Se eu um dia descobrir que fez isso por mim, não posso esquecer-me de agradecer_, pensou ele.

Afastando os pensamentos da mente, ele despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Ao sentir a água gelada na pele, viu seu corpo relaxar pelo prazer que ela causara. Estava cansado, e um banho era tudo o que precisava naquele exato momento. Retirar toda a tensão que estava acumulada dentro de si era crucial.

Após o banho, ele vestiu uma de suas túnicas, que estava guardada dentro do baú de madeira e deitou-se.

Pensando em tudo que acontecera consigo no tempo em que estivera fora e em tudo que o havia feito voltar, ele adormeceu.

~/~

~/~

Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, estava ele acordado assim que se deu a segunda hora da manhã. Ele seguiu para seu banheiro e fez sua higiene. Tomou seu café da manhã e se pôs a caminhar pela cidade. Sentiu vontades de ir a um lugar onde sempre visitava quando criança. Ele então foi sentar-se às margens do rio Naszieren, que cortava Wynaëra.

Lembrou-se da época em que seus pais o levavam para brincar ou passar as tardes ali.

_Lembro-me de uma vez e que minha mãe trouxe-me para cá, e eu quis pegar um peixe para mostrá-la, só que quase me afoguei! Foi tão engraçado! Eu devia ser um anão_, pensou ele deixando escapar um leve sorriso.

Ele encarou o céu, onde o sol já fazia questão de brilhar.

_Mãe, mãe. Por que fostes para a guerra? Devias ser uma grande mulher para enfrentar meu pai e ir lutar mesmo sem o consentimento dele. Eis aí uma das façanhas de Lyn. Mas ninguém a seguraria aqui, não é mesmo? E agora já não se encontras entre nós... Queria que ainda estivesse viva, mãe. _

~/~

~/~

A tarde passou rapidamente. Vanir seguiu para sua casa assim que a primeira hora da noite chegou. Perdera-se em seus pensamentos na frente do rio. Ele mal abriu a porta sua casa e ouviu gritarem seu nome. Virou-se e viu que era um dos mensageiros dos Anciãos.

– Senhor Vanir, chamo-me Lam e fui enviado pelos Anciãos para levá-lo até onde mantêm em guarda dois humanos. Mandaram-me dizer que ela e seu amigo despertaram.

– Despertaram? Tão rápido? – perguntou Vanir, um pouco assustado. – Eles trabalham rápido. Lam, por favor, leve-me até lá.

Ele foi guiado até uma casa pequena onde os curandeiros estavam reunidos, junto com os anciãos. Vanir se manifestou.

– Ältesten, curandeiros. Eles de fato despertaram, como me foi dito?

Um curandeiro de vestes brancas, cabelos negros e olhos perolados, se pronunciou.

– Sim, de fato. Mas temos um problema.

– Que problema?

Eles apenas trouxeram a garota e o garoto para perto dele e disseram:

– Vejas tu mesmo.

Ele entendeu que era ele que devia fazer as perguntas agora naquele lugar.

– Como se chamam? – perguntou aos humanos.

– Chamo-me Tenten Mitsashi. – respondeu a menina.

– Chamo-me Naruto Uzumaki. – respondeu o loiro.

– Pois bem, chamo-me Vanir. Vanir Hyuuga. Trouxe-os para cá quando os vi caírem do alto de um penhasco... – ele interrompeu-se quando viu que eles estavam um pouco assustados. – Por acaso não se lembram que caíram?

– Não, senhor. – responderam em uníssono.

– Então, pularei essa parte e direi logo que se encontram nas terras de Wynaëra. Como podem ver, todos nós somos elfos, e revelamos nosso segredo à vocês. Cabe agora que confiem em nós e nos respondam: Quem são vocês?

– Somos irmãos. Irmãos de espírito e de consideração. – respondeu Naruto.

– Tudo bem. De onde vieram e para quem trabalham? – perguntou Vanir.

Nessa hora, viu que todos os rostos se contraíram numa tensão. Havia algo ali, ele sabia. Os humanos, levemente constrangidos, olharam para o chão e disseram:

– Não sabemos. Nem de onde viemos, nem de quem somos filhos e nem a mando de quem. – começou Tenten.

– Sabemos apenas que somos irmãos e que aqui estamos. – continuou o loiro.

– Nós simplesmente... – começou Tenten.

–... Não lembramos nada. Acho que... – continuou Naruto.

–... Perdemos a memória. – terminou Tenten, sentenciando como verídico o que Vanir tinha começado a imaginar.

* * *

**Diktionär (Dicionário)**

Antes de tudo, digo primeiro que não sou grande conhecedora da língua alemã. Então fiz o meu melhor ao pesquisar e espero que, se alguém souber alemão e estiver errado, me avisem e concertarei na hora. Na maioria das vezes usarei apenas pequenas palavras para não me confundir tanto, e só às vezes vou usar frases completas. =)

**Luft! Verwandeln selbst! = **Ar! Transforme-se!

**Halten! = **Segure!

**Heilen! = **Cure!

**Schmerz =** Dor

**Öffnen! =** Abra!

**Bitte =** Por Favor

**Ältesten =** Anciãos

**Naszieren = **Nascente

~~/~~

**Guia de Pronúncia**

Notem que nesse guia, irei dizer somente como se pronunciam os nomes próprios, criados por mim, ditos na história. Em negrito está escrito como se escreve, e após o sinal de igual [=] vai estar escrito no modo como se pronuncia, okay? =)

**Vrael = **Vraél

**Lisir = **Lízir

**Vanir =** Vanír

**Lam =** Lâm

**Lyn =** Lim

**Wynaëra = **Uinaéra

* * *

**Gente, desculpa meeesmo! Demorei muito pra postar o capítulo eu sei! TT_TT *foge das pedradas***

**Mas tentem entender: eu comecei a estudar no Ensino Médio esse ano e não tinha idéia de que ia ter 18 matérias, cinco aulas por dia e muitos trabalhos, testes e provas, uns atrás dos outros. ;_;**

**Eu ficava às vezes mais de duas horas tentando escrever a fic, e tudo que vinha na minha cabeça era preocupação com a escola. Daí não saía nada. D:**

**Tudo bem, eu sei que isso não explica quase três meses sem fic. ;_;**

**Mas como vocês podem ver, fiz meu melhor pra compensar a demora. =)**

**AGORA DEIXA EU DAR ALOKA: EU TIVE REVIEWS! *run in circles***

**Aii, achei que não teria nenhuma! Amo vocês! *-***

**Um obrigada muito grande as minhas leitoras lindas:**

_**Prisma-san**_

_**Sue Dii**_

_**Scarlett Mayfair:**_** Ameei sua review! ****Muito obrigada mesmo! :3 Me senti honrada com o que você escreveu nela! Mesmo! *-* E bem, desculpa pela demora absurda no capítulo. Espero que tenha entendido meus motivos. :]**

_**Mikakyuu**_

_**KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs**_

_**Anna Poisonself**_

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Trago mês que vem, SEM ADIAÇÕES, o segundo capítulo da fic. #prometo =D**

**Anyway, dúvidas, sugestões, críticas, elogios, comentários or whatever: mandem reviews! :3**

**BeejO =3**

**O n u k i . Y u m i**

**

* * *

**

_MERCHAN CHATINHO :D_

_Equanto a fic não saía, eu escrevi uma pequena One Shot NejiTenten. Para os que quiserem ler, o link da one se encontra no meu perfil. Ela se chama "The Lion & The Lamb". ;)_


	3. Seltsam

**Disclaimer:**Naruto & Cia. pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei... Mas o Itachi-kun é meeeu e isso ninguém me tasca! Mwahahaha! =P

**Disclaimer²:** Já os personagens que eu criei, esses sim são puramente meus e da minha imaginação maluca e excêntrica! 8D

**Disclaimer³:** E os deuses nórdicos... Bom... Saber dessa parte aí já não é comigo! ;)

**P.S.:**Minhas falações e explicações sobre a fic lá no fim do capítulo! =D

~~/~~

**Seltsam (Estranho)**

Vanir após ouvir a notícia, passou a mão pelos cabelos e pôs-se a pensar. Ele tinha um sério problema com aqueles humanos.

_E se estiverem mentindo?,_ pensou ele. Então lhe ocorreu uma idéia.

– Tentem vasculhar a mente deles. Assim saberemos se mentem, ou se o que dizem é de fato real – disse ele se virando para o curandeiro.

– Digo que não podes. Já tentamos isso antes – disse um dos Ältesten que estava junto. – A mente deles está protegida. Não posso entrar e procurar respostas. Mesmo que eu use todo meu potencial. E, aviso-te que, além disso, as mentes dos dois encontram-se juntas. Misturadas como se uma só fosse.

_Magia_, pensou Vanir. _Apenas magia é capaz de juntar as mentes e não soltá-las mesmo se separados ou se sofrerem um acidente._

Ele encarou os dois humanos a sua frente, e por fim tomou a decisão que todos já esperavam ter que tomar.

– Vocês, humanos, poderão ficar aqui conosco. Porém, assim que recuperarem a memória, eu exijo que nos digam imediatamente de onde vieram e para quem trabalham. – Ele pausou, e continuou logo após: – Aliás, qualquer coisa que fizerem contra nosso povo, eu irei saber. E assim que isso chegar aos meus ouvidos, eu mesmo tratarei de matá-los.

Vanir, que esperava que assim os humanos ficassem aturdidos, ficou surpreso quando recebeu sua resposta.

– Saiba que nós nunca seríamos capazes de machucar seu povo e entendemos sua preocupação para com nossa possível nocividade, Hyuuga. E além de tudo, lhes agradecemos por aceitar dois estranhos em sua terra. Obrigada, senhores. – disse Tenten, se curvando em agradecimento, gesto que foi imitado pelo amigo loiro.

– Vanir. – chamou o Ältesten que aparentava ser o mais antigo de todos. Seus longos e lisos cabelos brancos caíam-lhe pelas costas como se fosse um pano de cetim sobre sua cabeça. Os olhos perolados davam um ar sábio ao rosto que já continha rugas marcadas pela idade. – Quero que faças uma coisa. Quero que cuides desses humanos e fiques encarregado de ensinar-lhes a magia. Algo me diz que essas pequenas crianças sabem tanto quanto nós no que diz respeito a este assunto.

– Sim, Klahel. Farei o que o senhor me pede. – disse Vanir, se retirando do local onde estavam reunidos. Seguindo até a saída, chamou os humanos e pediu para que o seguissem.

~/~

~/~

Naruto e Tenten tiveram seu primeiro contato com Wynaëra.

Andando, a humana olhava as compridas ruas de terra que ficava às margens de um riacho e ficava encantada. Era como se tudo ali tivesse vida própria. Era tudo belo, como Tenten nunca vira antes.

Os habitantes eram esplêndidos. Os cabelos sempre de um tom escuro, esvoaçavam a cada delicado toque do vento. Os olhos perolados conseguiam, de modo misterioso e mágico, fazer contraste com a pele totalmente branca dos mesmos.

As vestes eram o que lhes diferenciavam. Todas coloridas, algumas mais chamativas, outras tão calmas como a água, e outras de cores foscas e pastéis. Voavam a cada pequena brisa, mas seus donos pareciam não se importar de ver suas vestes dançando enquanto eles mesmos andavam majestosamente, como se flutuassem sobre a terra. Vez por outra, alguns dos habitantes da cidade olhavam para Naruto e Tenten, mas eles pareciam não se dar conta.

As casas eram como se esculpidas dentro de grandes e magníficas árvores que não perdiam seu encanto e sua beleza, e a cada casa élfica que se passava, uma deslumbrava mais do que a outra.

Aquela era uma cidade maravilhosa. De coisas maravilhosas.

Tenten então tentou comentar com Naruto sobre o lugar, mas assim que se virou, viu que seu amigo havia se apaixonado à primeira vista pelo lugar.

_Acho que fui a única a se sentir um pouco incomodada com o ambiente por ser tão diferente da população_, pensou ela.

Logo depois agradeceu a Odin por Naruto estar tão deslumbrado, pois se não teria escutado seus pensamentos e teria falado alto algo que ela preferia guardar somente para si mesma.

Naruto estava apaixonado por tudo que via. Ele olhava os elfos como se eles fossem deuses menores que andavam entre eles. Ou seriam ele e Tenten os meros mortais que andavam por entre as criaturas divinas?

Vanir ia caminhando calmamente um pouco mais adiante, pensativo. Os humanos ainda lhe incomodavam um pouco.

_Humanos que sabem usar magia. É raro, e os que sabem usá-la aprenderam com pessoas conhecidas por nós... Mas com eles sem memória fica impossível saber quem foram seus mestres._

Ele então parou de pensar quando viu que já estavam perto da casa que fora destinada aos humanos.

~/~

~/~

– Essa aqui é a casa de vocês, a partir de agora. – disse ele, ao chegarem à frente da casa.

Naruto e Tenten olhavam maravilhados para a construção. Era como se tivesse feita dentro da madeira de uma árvore muito grande, por isso muito velha. Do lado direito da casa-árvore havia um espaço médio, que dava pra ver dentro da casa. Provavelmente era uma espécie de janela.

E então Vanir os levou até mais perto da porta. A porta chamou a atenção de Tenten. Era grande, e parecia ser entalhada na madeira. Havia nela vários desenhos em forma de caleidoscópio em relevo. O mais interessante é que Tenten sentia magia saída da porta. Mas não entendia o porquê. E nem sabia como entrariam na casa, se na porta não havia, aparentemente, frestas para se empurrar e nem lugares para se puxar. Como ela se abriria, era uma coisa que os dois humanos queriam saber.

Vanir então entendeu o que eles queriam saber, ao olhar para o rosto deles, que observava atentamente cada detalhe da porta. Então ele resolveu explicar-los:

– Esta porta foi criada pelos Anciãos com uma magia de reconhecimento. Esta porta só abrirá para mim, para os anciãos, o rei, e claro, para vocês.

– Mas como entraremos? Não tem lugar por onde abrir isso! – disse Naruto com a cara confusa e a voz subindo um tom.

Vanir colocou a mão na testa em um gesto reprovador, e disse:

– É claro que se esta porta é controlada por magia, ela não irá se abrir por modos convencionais. Para ela se abrir, vocês precisarão encostar suas mãos nela. Qualquer um dos dois, e ela se abrirá.

Então ele colocou a mão sobre a porta, e todas as linhas que formavam o caleidoscópio começaram a se mover vagarosamente. Quanto mais elas se mexiam, mais os desenhos mudavam e a porta produzia um barulho metálico, como se travas estivessem sendo destrancadas por trás dela.

Com um barulho baixo e abafado, como se tivessem quebrado parte da madeira, a porta se abriu deixando o interior da casa à vista. Tenten percebeu que o interior da casa fora iluminado com velas, que bruxuleavam em pequenos castiçais de parede presos na madeira.

Ela e Naruto entraram e ficaram maravilhados com o que viram. De certo que haviam estado na morada dos Ältesten, mas não haviam tido tempo para apreciar cada mínimo detalhe da casa-árvore. Era mágica e bela, assim como tudo naquela cidade.

No interior da casa, uma pequena e bonita mesa de madeira de cor marrom-média estava disposta à esquerda da casa. Três cadeiras belamente entalhadas estavam ao redor da mesa, fazendo um conjunto harmonioso com o jogo de sombras e luz que as velas faziam. Acima da mesa, grudado na parede, se encontrava um armário de madeira igualmente bonito.

Um pouco afastado da mesa, quase ao centro da casa, se encontrava um pequeno sofá. A madeira em que fora entalhado era a mesma da mesa, e seu estofado era feito de plumas revestido com panos de uma cor azul que eles não sabiam que nome dar, mas que era interessantemente parecida com a cor do céu pela manhã.

No fundo da casa, quase imperceptível, havia algo que parecia um fogão bem antigo ali. Devia ser um fogão a lenha, mas Tenten não era muito entendida nesse ponto da vida.

Ao lado direito da casa, Tenten viu que havia uma pequena porta.

_Talvez leve para o banheiro. Se for isso, certamente que ele não nos irá mostrar_, ela pensou.

Caminhando um pouco para frente, dava-se de encontro com uma escada perfeita, de corrimão feito de madeira retorcida que parecia presa a casa. Ora, tudo mais ali parecia ser preso a casa. Vanir já os esperava no terceiro degrau da escadaria. Tenten, percebendo que aquilo era um convite silencioso para que o acompanhassem, chamou Naruto para subirem.

Ao chegarem ao segundo andar da casa, os dois humanos ficaram impressionados com o ambiente. Havia duas camas, cada uma delas posicionada ao lado de uma estante cheia de livros. A janela que eles haviam visto enquanto estavam do lado de fora ficava um pouco acima da cama do lado direito, derramando uma luz azul prateada em todo o quarto.

A cama da esquerda era feita também de madeira de cor marrom-média, assim como toda a casa. A madeira dos pés da cama era retorcida e a parte que parecia um encosto, onde um pequeno travesseiro de plumas estava recostado, possuía gravações em forma de caleidoscópio. O colchão estava coberto com um manto azul-claro e intenso, um azul céu. A cama da direita tinha o mesmo aspecto que a outra, porém esta estava com o colchão coberto por uma manta azul da exata cor dos olhos de Naruto. A estante que estava postada entre as duas camas era feita da mesma madeira comum àquela casa, e estava preenchida com livros variados de capa de couro.

Tardiamente, os dois irmãos perceberam que não haviam visto algo: duas pequenas caixas, baús de madeira, que estavam encostadas na frente das camas.

O primeiro baú tinha um pequeno cadeado dourado o prendendo, mas talvez não fosse preciso chave para abri-lo, já que não tinha entrada para uma. Acima do cadeado havia uma pedra oval incrustada na madeira, um topázio de cor azul-média. O segundo baú possuía também um cadeado sem buracos para chaves, e era igualmente bonito. Mas a pequena diferença era notada na pedra incrustada logo acima do cadeado. A pedra fora lapidada de forma que ficasse quadrada e seu azul era mais imponente do que o do topázio. Tenten percebeu que era uma safira.

– Bem, acho que devo me retirar. – pronunciou-se Vanir. – Não sei ao certo se estão sentindo-se cansados, mas aconselho que tentem ao menos descansar um pouco.

– Danke, Vanir. – disse Naruto, direcionando o olhar ao elfo. – Diga aos anciãos que nós agrademos mesmo tudo que estão fazendo por nós, mesmo com nós sendo considerados intrusos.

– Vou comunicá-los de sua gratidão. Aliás, – disse Vanir olhando a confusão no rosto de Tenten ao ver os cadeados – somente toque neles. Eles vão se abrir sozinhos.

– Ah, sim, claro. Obrigada. – agradeceu Tenten, meio envergonhada, tendo sido pega de surpresa pela resposta à sua pergunta mental. Vanir apenas deu um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso.

Eles desceram as escadas em silêncio, acompanhando o elfo até a porta.

– Gute Nacht, Vanir. – disse Tenten, quando o moreno de olhos brancos chegou à porta.

– Gute Nacht. – respondeu ele.

– Ei, Vanir, antes de você ir... Pode me dizer uma coisa?

Tenten olhou confusa para o loiro.

– Sim. – disse simplesmente, tentando imaginar o que o humano queria.

– Assim, sei que pode parecer indelicadeza da minha parte, mas é mesmo verdade? Vocês elfos tem mesmo a orelha pontuda, diferente da nossa? – perguntou Naruto, os olhos brilhando diante da curiosidade.

Tenten tentou fazer cara feia para Naruto, mas seus olhos estavam igualmente demonstrando a curiosidade.

Vanir soltou uma breve risada baixa, que ele achava eu os humanos não tinham percebido, já que a atenção deles estava concentrada em outra coisa.

– Ah, sim. Disso, vocês falam. – ele colocou parte do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Todos nós somos assim. É nossa característica, além dos olhos.

Os dois irmãos soltaram algo como uma exclamação admirada ao verem as orelhas pontudas do rapaz elfo. Vanir sorriu com a admiração dos dois, e pôs-se a falar novamente.

– Bem, agora devo realmente ir. – disse descendo as escadas, ouvindo as despedidas dos outros dois. – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, há comida no armário.

Tendo dito isso, Vanir se foi.

~/~

~/~

O elfo estava fazendo o percurso que levava de volta à sua casa, pensando e rindo consigo mesmo sobre o que acabara de presenciar.

_Não sabia que orelhas pontudas faziam tanto estardalhaço assim entre humanos. Na verdade, sempre achei que eles é que tivessem as orelhas estranhas_, pensou.

Alguns minutos de caminhada depois, Vanir chegou a sua casa. Abriu a porta com o único pensamento de comer alguma coisa. Foi até um armário bem escondido, onde a comida ficava, e encontrou, pra sua surpresa, o vazio. Tinha se esquecido de comprar coisas e que havia comido as últimas coisas que tinham ali no café da manhã.

Ele resolveu então comprar algumas coisas para comer. Subiu para o quarto, abriu seu baú de madeira e tirou do fundo dele um pequeno saco de couro que tilintava. Rápido como abriu, fechou seu baú.

Ele abriu o saco e despejou moedas redondas de três cores em cima da cama. Havia trinta delas: dez eram as moedas de ouro, cinco eram moedas de prata e quinze eram de bronze.

– Isso deve bastar. – disse Vanir, pegando apenas duas de prata e nove de bronze.

Pegando as outras dezenove moedas, ele abriu novamente o baú e jogou-as em um canto, afinal ele precisaria levar saco de couro para ter onde guardar as moedas que levaria e as que sobrassem. Fechando o baú, ele se pôs de pé, colocou as moedas na pequena bolsa e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

Já do lado de fora da casa, Vanir parou e olhou o céu. Achou que, com base na lua, já deveriam estar quase na quarta hora da noite. Era tarde.

Ele andou por uma ruazinha onde quase não havia mais elfos.

_Provavelmente estão dentro de casa_, pensou.

Passando por cima de uma ponte pequena, parou em uma rua onde velas bruxuleavam por todas as casas-árvore. Dentro delas, o barulho da festa que parecia que sempre estava acontecendo naqueles pequenos bares. Claro que elfos não tinham mania de beber muito, a ponto de enxergar em dobro, como os humanos. Ainda assim, quase nunca dispensavam um bom hidromel. Vanir ficou satisfeito ao ver que aparentemente nada mudara. Estava tudo ali, como sempre.

Ele andou até encontrar uma lojinha silenciosa e bonita por fora. Esta possuía as janelas retangulares e grandes, e a árvore em que havia sido construída tinha várias plantas como trepadeiras em torno dela. Era essa que ele estivera procurando. Vanir empurrou a pequena e comum porta de madeira e adentrou a loja.

Fileiras de mesas retangulares de madeira bem escura estavam dispostas umas ao lado das outras, vegetais de todas as variedades em cima das mesas. Ele foi pegando alguns vegetais e colocando-os na enorme folha que havia para carregar as compras. Levou até o balcão, onde uma elfa bem mais velha do que Vanir estava sentada atrás. Os cabelos castanhos escuros dela não passavam da altura do seio, o olho perolado, tinha a boca um pouco fina e o nariz levemente arrebitado.

– Olá, Idris. – disse Vanir, abrindo um ligeiro sorriso. – Vim pagar o que comprei.

A elfa que estava sentada olhou para o Vanir, foi até ele e abraçou-o.

Idris era como uma segunda mãe para ele. Era muito amiga de sua mãe, Lyn, e depois que ela se fora, Idris tomou para si a tarefa de cuidar dele. E o fez muito bem, até o dia em que Vanir saiu da cidade.

– Minha criança, você voltou. Sempre soube que voltaria. – disse ela, ligeiramente emocionada.

– É, resolvi voltar. E acabei achando uns imprevistos no caminho.

– Ora, ora, os humanos. Todos na cidade já devem saber deles, a essa altura. Humanos aqui? Isso só aconteceu há muito, muito tempo atrás.

– Sim, eu sei. Então, percebi que estava sem nada em casa e resolvi passar por aqui.

– Oh, fez uma boa escolha então, querido.

Ele colocou as coisas em cima do balcão. Ela olhou e fazendo as contas de quanto daria rapidamente, disse a ele:

– Seis Nahisch, são o que vai custar. – ele entregou as moedas a ela. – Cuide-se querido. Quando quiser conversar, estarei aqui, sim?

– Tudo bem, Idris. Se precisar, virei. – disse ele se encaminhando para fora da loja.

Ele realmente gostava daquela elfa. Cuidou dele como se fosse seu próprio filho. Vanir sempre achou que ela era uma das únicas com quem podia conversar quase tão amigavelmente quanto humanos sempre conversavam entre si.

Ainda pensando no que comprar, ele acabou parando em uma loja de bebidas. Muitos elfos bebendo lá dentro faziam um burburinho moderado. Ele entrou, comprou garrafas de hidromel com as moedas de prata que pagara e pôs se de volta no caminho para casa.

Ao chegar à frente de sua casa, ele parou. No chão, bem bonitinha, estava uma caixinha feita de pequenos galhos e folhas de plantas semimortas trançadas entre si. Ele se abaixou e pegou a caixa. Grudado em cima dela, havia um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho com apenas duas palavras escritas em uma letra bonita e cursiva: _Willkommen zurück_.

Abrindo a caixinha ele encontrou biscoitos feitos em casa que emanavam cheiro de terem sido feitos recentemente.

_Alguém realmente lembra-se de mim por aqui. Seja lá quem for, novamente, tenho que lembrar-me de agradecer quando souber quem é. _

Ele entrou em casa, arrumou as compras dentro do armário e enrolou a folha em que havia trazido a comida dentro do armário também. Colocou a bebida em cima da mesa junto com a caixinha de biscoitos que ganhara de presente e pôs-se a comer, feliz por não ter que preparar a comida, graças à bondade de um desconhecido. E antes de comer, subiu até o quarto para guardar as três únicas moedas restantes.

Quando Vanir mordeu o primeiro pedaço do biscoito, descobriu que além de realmente gostosos, tinham um gosto diferente. E de súbito se lembrou que Idris e sua mãe frequentemente faziam esses biscoitos para ele, quando mais novo.

Eram biscoitos de alfazema. Era estranho comer uma flor, mas de certo modo era interessante. Ele logo estava comendo os biscoitos e bebendo hidromel.

Após terminar de comer, ele fez banhou-se, trocou as túnicas e subiu para o seu quarto pensando no quão estranho aquele dia havia sido. Poucos minutos depois, o elfo dormia profundamente em sua cama como se fosse um anjo deitado nas nuvens.

~/~

~/~

Assim que Vanir desapareceu de vista, Tenten tocou a porta e os caleidoscópios moveram-se, fazendo os barulhos metálicos que lhe eram característicos e fechando a porta.

Naruto, com os olhos brilhando e ainda meio abobalhado com o que vira, desatou a falar.

– Mana, você viu o que eu vi? Você realmente viu também, certo? Não estou ficando maluco, não é? Eu achei que estivesse sonhando com esta cidade, mas, assim, é real. As orelhas do elfo eram reais, então isto significa que eu não estou sonhando, como eu achava que estava. Ou será que eu estou sob o efeito de alguma magia ilusória que não deixa lembrar-me de nada sobre a minha vida? Só pode ser alguma coisa assim porque elfos não são reais são? Mas se eu não estiver sobre uma magia ilusória, alguém deve ter me dado de beber ou comer alguma coisa que continha um tipo de, não sei bem, uma substância alucinógena, talvez? – Naruto ia falando outra coisa, mas Tenten o interrompeu, indicando que já estava farta do falatório.

– Pelo amor de Odin, Naruto! Pare de tagarelar como uma matraca! – disse ela, jogando as mãos para o alto. – Nós não estamos sonhando, mano. Nunca estivemos. Tudo aqui é real. Alguma coisa aconteceu e nós perdemos a memória. Tivemos sorte de alguém ter nos salvado. Não tem magia ilusória aqui, eu não sei o porquê, mas simplesmente sei disso.

O rosto de Naruto estava sério. Ela sentou-se no sofá de estofado azul e Naruto a imitou.

– Não sei bem, mano. Não gosto de pensar que perdi a memória. Eu não consigo lembrar absolutamente nada da minha própria vida. É desesperador.

– Eu entendo você. Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. É um branco que nos dá toda vez que tentamos nos lembrar, certo? – Tenten sacudiu a cabeça, afirmando, mesmo sabendo que não precisava fazê-lo. – Tenho certeza que tudo vai voltar ao normal mana. Absoluta certeza. – disse ele, dando um sorriso que quase lhe cobria o rosto.

Um pouco confortada pelo otimismo de Naruto, ela decidiu que de nada adiantava tentar lembrar-se do passado por agora.

– Naruto, eu acho é que, pelo menos por agora, a gente deveria é tomar um banho. Pelo que eu estou vendo, minhas roupas estão um grande trapo.

– E as minhas. – concordou o loiro.

– Eu vou primeiro! – disse ela, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios, subindo as escadas como um raio para buscar suas vestes.

– Mas mana! Eu estou pior! Deixe-me ir, 'ttebayo! – reclamou ele, meio escandaloso, enquanto subia as escadas atrás da irmã.

– Não, não. Nem venha, loirinho. Eu vou primeiro. Oras, onde está sua educação e cavalheirismo? Nunca escutou que as damas sempre ficam com o privilégio de serem as primeiras em tudo? – disse ela fazendo uma cara feia, enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

– Sinceramente, não consigo lembrar quem era a desgraça que me dizia essas palavras, mas tenho a sensação que sempre escutei isso. – disse Naruto com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, o rosto numa expressão típica dele próprio quando está tentando lembrar-se de algo.

– Nem eu, maninho. Mas agora que essas palavras estão ao meu favor, vou usá-las. E não ligo para suas reclamações.

– Tudo bem, então. – murmurou ele, dando-se por vencido pela irmã insistente. – Pode ir primeiro.

Ela sorriu com satisfação e foi pegar suas roupas. Então deu-se conta de que não sabia qual era seu baú.

– Hey, Naruto. Qual baú é o meu, e qual é o seu?

– Não sei. Qual cama é a sua e qual é a minha?

– Ainda não escolhi.

– Faça-o, então. – disse ele, simplesmente.

Ela olhou para a cama da esquerda e para a da direita, pensou, analisou, e por fim disse:

– Vou ficar com a cama da esquerda.

– Ótimo. Meu baú tem uma Safira. – disse ele. – Aliás, esses elfos devem ser muito ricos. Nossa! Uma safira em um baú, pelo amor de Freya!

– O meu tem um topázio. Não sei se vale tanto quanto o seu, mais ainda assim... Enfim, preciso pegar minhas roupas. Ahm, agora é só tocar no cadeado que ele irá abrir, certo?

– Foi isso que o Hyuuga nos disse. Vou abrir o meu também, é.

Então os dois, agachados em frente aos seus respectivos baús, tocaram em seus cadeados. Os dois cadeados começaram então a formar pequenos desenhos na parte onde deveriam estar as entradas para chaves e a emitirem pequenos estalidos metálicos. Com um barulho como "clique", eles se abriram, deixando assim os dois irmãos abrirem os baús.

Quando Naruto ia retirar o cadeado aberto da argola de ferro que o suportava, ele percebeu que o desenho que havia se formado no meio era uma pequena linha de forma espiral.

– Mana! Esse cadeado é sinistro. Olha isso – disse ele apontando freneticamente para o símbolo.

Quando Tenten olhou, arregalou um pouco os olhos e olhou rápido para o seu. No centro de seu cadeado havia um pequeno desenho como um "T" com o risco vertical ultrapassando um pouco o horizontal. Era uma espada de cabeça para baixo.

– Mano, aqui também apareceu um símbolo estranho. Ai Freya, às vezes magia assusta, sabia? – disse ela, falando para o teto como se houvesse alguém ali, ainda mais pasma do que antes.

– O que será que esses símbolos significam?

– Não sei e nem quero tentar saber, por agora. Vou logo pegar as roupas que Vanir disse-nos que estariam aqui e irei me banhar.

– O mesmo.

Os dois retiraram os cadeados mágicos e abriram os baús. Quando pegaram suas novas roupas, os dois ficaram maravilhados com as túnicas. E, claro, pijamas.

A túnica de Tenten era de um verde-água escuro e, pelo tamanho, ela achou que chegariam até seu tornozelo. A túnica tinha mangas um pouco largas demais, que iam até seu cotovelo, e chegavam a parecer asas quando esticava os braços; o decote era pequeno e arredondado, possuindo linhas douradas ao seu redor. Tenten achava que nunca havia visto coisa tão linda. No fundo do baú, havia uma sandália de couro marrom, baixinha e delicada. Ela achou que não caberia em seu pé, mas a pegou mesmo assim.

Já a túnica de Naruto era de uma cor laranja muito bonita, mas que Tenten achou exagerado. A túnica possuía mangas longas, mas no resto, parecia com a camisa habitual de Naruto. Havia calças brancas e sapatos de couro marrom dentro do baú também.

Tanto o pijama do loiro quanto o da morena eram brancos e comuns.

Mas ela só encontrou um problema.

– Mana, e minhas roupas de baixo'ttebayo? – disse ele, como se houvesse acabado de encontrar um gigante a sua frente. Pelo visto, ele também havia encontrado o mesmo problema.

– Lave-as.

– Mas hein?

– É, isso aí. Lave-as e use-as depois. – falou Tenten, dando de ombros.

– Mas e você? O que vai fazer?

– O mesmo que você. Com a diferença que vou tomar banho primeiro, e já estou indo.

Ela recolocou o cadeado mágico, fechou-o e desceu as escadas com o pijama nas mãos. Andou até a pequena porta que havia visto antes e abriu-a.

~/~

~/~

Era de fato, como ela havia previsto, um banheiro. Era a parte mais simples da casa, mas nem por isso deixava de ter sua mágica. Era um cômodo não muito grande, não muito pequeno, de forma retangular que possuía iluminação de velas presas por castiçais de parede. Havia uma banheira, talvez de cerâmica, encostada na parede direita, com tudo que precisava para se limpar ao lado dela. Uma pia logo na parede de frente para a porta e, bem, algo necessário e que não se precisa de descrição na parede direita. Mas a surpresa dela foi ao ver um fio preso de um lado ao outro do banheiro, como uma cortina perto da banheira, de onde pendiam roupas íntimas tanto pra ela quanto para Naruto.

_Wow! Os elfos pensaram mesmo em tudo. Obrigada, Odin_, pensou, feliz por não ter mais que fazer o que iria fazer com suas roupas.

Ela notou que já havia água na banheira. Estava fria, mas não importava. Entrou na banheira e tomou seu banho. Depois de terminar de fazer sua higiene, saiu do banheiro já vestida e encontrou um Naruto entediado no sofá.

– Oh, a princesa finalmente saiu! Pra quê demorar tanto tempo, garota?

– Eu nem demorei tanto tempo assim, está bem? Só fiz o que era necessário: lavei minhas roupas. Proponho que lave as suas roupas também. – vendo que o rapaz iria protestar, ela logo acrescentou: – Não me conteste, irmão. Lave-as e fim do assunto. Aliás, há roupas íntimas dependuradas em uma corda fina ali dentro.

– Wow! Esses seres divinos são realmente meus salvadores! – disse um loiro animado, enquanto entrava no banheiro.

_Num amplo sentido, mano. Espero que um dia possa recompensar tudo que estão fazendo por mim_, pensava ela, enquanto subia as escadas.

Tenten estava arrumando sua cama para deitar-se, quando o loiro chegou ao quarto.

– Já acabaste? Oras, tu não tomaste banho, Naruto.

– Pare com isso'ttebayo! Desse jeito você parece mais uma mãe do que minha irmã! E sim, eu tomei banho. Tu que és a princesa que faz horário.

– Mas eu nem...! Quer saber, vamos dormir. – disse ela, virando a cara e bufando.

– Não entendo porque não aceitas o fato de que és demorada. – comentou o loiro, rindo.

Ele havia apagado todas as velas enquanto ia para o quarto. A única luz existente na casa-árvore era a luz da estrela da noite, que caía como uma nuvem prateada pela janela e banhava a cama de Naruto e parte da de Tenten.

– Wow. Essa cama é mesmo boa. Posso dormir nela por duas décadas. – conseguiu Naruto dizer, entre enormes bocejos, que logo foram repetidos por Tenten.

– É sim... Sabe irmão, eu estava aqui pensando... A cidade é muito bonita mesmo, não é? – deitada na cama, ela admirava a janela.

– Sim, sim. – concordou. – Mas não me enrole. Eu sinto o que você sente. Temos uma ligação estranha. O que você realmente quer dizer a mim é...?

– É que... Não sei bem. Não entendo o porquê aquele elfo nos salvou de um acidente que nem mesmo consigo lembrar-me.

– Eu entendo que é desesperador receber ajuda de desconhecidos e não saber como ajudá-los. E principalmente não lembrar-se de nada da sua própria vida, irmã.

– Mas eu me lembro de você. E lembro que somos irmãos. E lembro que nós... Nós... Não consigo me lembrar! Eu quero minhas memórias de volta! Por favor, deuses, devolvam-nas. – disse ela, as lágrimas caindo do rosto enquanto deitada.

– Mana, fique calma, está bem? Os deuses nunca falham. Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo e o que tenha acontecido, eles irão nos ajudar. Eu sei que irão. – falou o Uzumaki, dirigindo um enorme sorriso para a irmã.

– Obrigada, loirinho. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – ela conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso.

– Ora, você sem mim não seria você. – disse rindo.

– Há, lindo. Fique aí mesmo achando-se, seu bobo.

– Eu sei que sou lindo, não precisava me dizer. Mas obrigado pelo elogio, mesmo assim.

– Nem és convencido... Imagines se fosse.

Ele riu. Após algum tempo, ela se pronunciou de novo.

– Sabe, irmão... Esse lugar é como um sonho. As coisas, as pessoas, a natureza... Tudo aqui é lindo demais.

– Sim, é. Verdadeiramente, aqui é muito mágico.

– Mas é tão mágico que eu me sinto deslocada demais.

– Eu também. É como se eu fosse um estranho.

– Isso nos define bem aqui. – disse ela, quase dormindo. – Mano, estou totalmente cansada. Vou dormir logo. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, irmã. – disse ele bocejando.

Logo depois, tudo o que se ouvia era a respiração compassada e leve dos dois irmãos, junto com o farfalhar das folhas do lado de fora, o vento que uivava por entre as casas e os pequenos animais noturnos fazendo barulhos mínimos.

Estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Mas isso não incluía os dois irmãos humanos. Eles eram os mortais na terra dos deuses.

Os estrangeiros em um lugar estranho.

~/~

* * *

~/~

**Diktionär (Dicionário)**

Antes de tudo, digo primeiro que não sou grande conhecedora da língua alemã. Então fiz o meu melhor ao pesquisar e espero que, se alguém souber alemão e estiver errado, me avisem e concertarei na hora. Na maioria das vezes usarei apenas pequenas palavras para não me confundir tanto, e só às vezes vou usar frases completas. =)

**Danke =** Obrigado

**Gute Nacht =** Boa noite

**Willkommen zurück =** Bem-vindo de volta

**Ältesten** = ancião; mais velho

~~/~~

**Guia de Pronúncia**

Notem que nesse guia, irei dizer somente como se pronunciam os nomes próprios, criados por mim, ditos na história. Em negrito está escrito como se escreve, e após vai estar escrito no modo como se pronuncia, okay? =)

**Vrael = **Vraél

**Klahel = **Klarrél

**Vanir =** Vanír

**Idris =** Ídris

**Lyn =** Lim

**Wynaëra = **Uinaéra

~~ / ~~

**Pequenas e simples informações extras sobre a fic:**

**Sobre as moedas: **

Achei legal a idéia de criar um sistema monetário só para os elfos, já que praticamente toda cultura tem sua moeda diferente. Então, acabou dando nisso:

_7 nahisch, as moedas de bronze, equivalem a 1 kavisch. 5 kavisch, as moedas de prata, formam um zirtsch. E 1 zirtsch, as medas de ouro, correspondem a 35 nahisch._

**Sobre os deuses:**

_**Odin: **_

É o deus principal da mitologia nórdica. Seu papel como deus é complexo, pois é o deus da sabedoria, da guerra, da morte, e, em menor escala, é o deus da magia, da profecia, da poesia, da vitória e da caça.

_**Freya: **_

Freya (ou Freyja, em nórdico arcaico) é filha de Njord (deus do mar, dos ventos e da fertilidade) e de Skadi (deusa do inverno). Freya é deusa do sexo e da sensualidade, da fertilidade, do amor, da beleza e da atração, da luxúria, da música, das flores. Deusa também da magia e da adivinhação, da riqueza (pois suas lágrimas transformavam-se em ouro), e líder das Valquírias.

**Sobre a língua a Alemã e o uso dela aqui:**

Quero que entendam uma coisa: a mitologia nórdica abrangia muitas línguas, e a alemã era uma delas. Há várias outras línguas para se dizer como parte da mitologia nórdica, mas como era um pouco mais "familiarizada" com o alemão, resolvi usá-la.

Antes de tudo, não é minha intenção fazer do alemão uma língua mágica. Somente é o idioma dominante na história. A magia se dá não pelo idioma, nem pelas palavras usadas. A magia está fundamentada no poder e na fé que a pessoa tem dentro de si para poder produzi-la. Todas as palavras, em qualquer língua e em qualquer parte do mundo, são coisas mágicas por si mesmo.

~/~

* * *

~/~

**YAHOO MINNA~ )O) *leva pedrada***

**Demorei bagaraio, né? Mas acho que quem leu meu aviso anterior (que já foi deletado, como eu havia explicado que faria), entendeu o porque da demora exageradamente exagerada (?). _**

**Tudo que posso pedir são desculpas._ MUITAS DESCULPAS MESMO, GENTE._ Não sabem o quanto eu me sinto mal por fazerem vocês esperarem duas vidas inteiras.**

** E também, nunca mais faço promessas, é. Porque essa tal de Lei de Murphy me ama e me stalkeia. Ç_Ç**

**Aliás, me desculpem se acharam o capítulo uma bostinha. Dei meu melhor pra refazer cada parágrafo de_ Seltsam_ mas mesmo assim acho que não está bom o suficiente pra compensar vocês pela minha incompetência. ;-; **

**AHH, HOJE FOI MEU PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULA NO 2º ANO DE TÉCNICO DE ADMINISTRAÇÃO DO ENSINO MÉDIO. E ADVINHEM AS BOAS-NOVAS-RUINS? Eu vou ter 24 matérias e vou passar um pouco mais de tempo na escola. Sim, sim. Isso significa tempo reduzido de sobra. Mas eu darei meu jeito, e esse ano, se Deus assim quiser, nada vai me impedir de escrever MUUUUUITO pra essa fic. *-***

**Afinal, uma boa Nymph Vampire Witch _(Ninfa Vampira Bruxa)_ como eu precisa sempre achar a melhor saída para tudo. ~sim, não bato muito bem das ideias.**

**Agora vamos até a coisa que mais me proporcionou felicidade e me fez escrever mesmo tendo perdido toda a inspiração, vontade de escrever, e fic escrita (graças a minha mãe que apagou tudinho, justo quando eu estava perto do fim): EU RECEBI REVIEEEWS~~~~~ *dança***

**Sério, gente, vocês não sabem o quanto isso me faz feliz, é. *u***

**Agora tenho que agaradecer muito para as lindas:**

**Sue Dii**

**Anna Poisonself**

**Scarlett Mayfair:**

_Fico feliz que me entenda. __Às vezes queria que tivesse férias por um ano inteiro só pra compensar todos os anos que já estudei. __OIHSDFIUSADIOFHASODIFH'_

_Sim, 18 matérias era exagerado. Mas gora tenho 24 e mais horas na escola, então acho que por ter escolhido estudar Administração, vou ter que me acostumar cedo ou tarde. ç_ç_

_UAU! Um grupo de estudos sobre Mitologia! Por aqui quase todo mundo me acha maluca por gostar disso. XDD_

_Ah, e para sua teoria: acho que parte dela, você já desvendou. Mas digo que sim e não. Sim para os elfos serem os Hyuugas, como dá pra ver capítulo. E não para o Vanir ser o Neji. Tenho planos de o Neji aparecer em breve, mas ainda não é a hora dele de se mostrar. :D_

_Meu alemão também é um pouco inexistente, mas graças às músicas, wikipédia, tradutores e sites sobre a língua, estou tendo uma grande ajuda. XD_

_Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review. Eu amei. _**_*-*  
_**

**paula_sama: **

_YAAAY! Que bom que gostou! *-*_

_Sim, sim. É um pouco estranho mesmo ver os nomes na ordem ocidental, e não na oriental. Mas com o tempo parece normal. XD_

_Espero que tenha gostado dessa capítulo. 8D_**  
**

**Mikakyuu**

**Vivi Akemi**

**KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs**

_HORAAAAY~ _

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior e espero que tenha gostado desse também. XD_

_Obrigada pelo elogio. Fico feliz mesmo quando gostam dessa fic. *-*_

_Nem sei o que dizer. Só MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO. *-*_

_Espero que tenha se sentido compensada. XD_

_Fico muito grata por ter me mandado review. São meu incentivo. _**  
**

**Ah, qualquer dúvida, sugestão, elogio, reclamação, crítica (boa ou ruim), etc e tal, mandem reviews. *-* **

**Fico muito feliz quando as recebo, e especialmente quando vejo que falam mesmo as coisas pra mim com sinceridade.**

**Ah, em breve vou fazer um update desse capítulo avisando sobre a capa dessa fic. [EDIT: CAPA DISPONÍVEL NO MEU PERFIL. VISITEM E VEJAM. ] *-*  
**

**Now, it's my time to go. Mas eu irei voltar, e com outro capítulo nas mãos.**

**Kisses,**

**O n u k i . Y u m i**

* * *

_MKT:_

_HEEY~ AVISO PARA OS QUE GOSTAM DE BLEACH OU NEGIMA:_

_Um amigo meu fez fics sobre esses animes, e eu ajudei um pouco com elas. Ficaram realmente perfeitas. Espero que leiam.  
_

_Elas se encontram tanto no Nyah como aqui no FF. O user desse meu amigo é jimmyfriki._

_A fic de bleach dele se chama "XV Lights" e é uma bonita história IchiRuki._

_A fic de Negima chama-se "Amor Innocens", uma história muito linda do casal Asuna & Negi._

_Espero que gostem. )O)_


End file.
